In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a padded case especially adapted for packing and/or carrying of a personal computer regardless of the size and configuration of the personal computer.
It is commonplace for individuals to transport their personal computer with them. Typically, the personal computer is placed in a briefcase or some type of large luggage item. In such circumstances, the computer may be subjected to unintended abuse and damage. Thus, there has developed a need to provide an improved personal computer case which is easily transportable, which may be incorporated with and used in combination with various types of luggage items and which accommodates personal computers regardless of their size and configuration.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a computer carrying case which is formed from a single padded planar set of connected panels that are foldable in a manner which accommodates personal computers or other items having a wide variety of size or dimensions. Specifically, semi-rigid front and back panels are connected by a living or flexible hinge. Side flaps on the front panel fit over the back panel to fold the panels tightly together and a top flap is provided along the top edge of the back panel to fit over the front panel to provide a full enclosure for the personal computer, or other item. Two versions of the carrying case are disclosed.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved personal computer carrying case.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a personal computer carrying case which is formed from a series of planar padded panels that may be secured together by flexible padded living hinges.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an economical, easy to use computer carrying case which may be used to carry and protect a personal computer or which may be inserted and maintained within a larger business case. These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.